Jen's Wedding
by aliciabobeesha
Summary: Just a short fic about the gang getting together five years after graduation for Jen's wedding. Rated T for some cussing... it's not supposed to be about Nikki! i dont know why i keep turning fics into nikki fics :p i need a 12 step program :p
1. Getting Ready

Nikki closed her eyes as the make up artist Jen hired applied eyeliner. Although Nikki wasn't a big fan of the dresses Jen picked out for her brides maids, she diligently wore it.

"Nikki it's been so long!" Caitlin squealed next to her, causing her to cringe a little and making the make up artist click her tongue.

"Hold still!" She hissed, smudging the corner of her eye.

"Yeah I know… a bit too long!" Nikki laughed at the understatement, as the last time she saw Caitlin was while she was in beauty school almost three years ago. Nikki was driving her grandma there to get a perm on spring break from Queens University and lo and behold there was Caitlin, a dropout of the fashion institute and now a practicing hairstylist at the beauty college. Last time she saw Wyatt and Jude was last summer at Ozzfest in Toronto, The Mighty Weasels were playing. Jen went to school with her so she saw her all the time. The last time she saw Jonesy was sometime after her first year, but he seemed to lose touch with the gang once he got a new girlfriend, who he's now been with for three years and is with her here tonight.

"Nik, last chance to tell me, it's not going to be awkward right? With Jonesy and Marissa here?" Jen asked, with genuine concern in her voice.

Caitlin nodded empathetically. "Yeah, especially since you're alone…"

"Jen, Caitlin, I appreciate the concern, but Jonesy and I didn't leave off on a bad note. When I left Toronto we were still friends, when I came back we were still friends. Even though I haven't talked to him in four years we're still friends. There's no bad blood. Besides, I'm not alone, I'm here with Micah." Nikki laughed, eliciting another tongue click from her make-up artist.

"I meant a real date!" Caitlin expressed, and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Look, as far as I'm concerned, Micah is the best boyfriend ever, he cooks, cleans, gives me advice on what to wear on dates and cuddles with me while we watch Booty and the Borough. And he lets me eat anything I want to in front of him, although he does state when I'm getting chunky." This time Nikki refrained from laughing, even though the artist was done with her make up and now working on her hair.

"I wish my gay boyfriend didn't have to get a real boyfriend and leave me." Caitlin huffed, and Jen and Nikki giggled.

"Oh a gay boyfriend…" Courtney piped up out of the woodwork, as she was getting her make up done a little further away "how cute…"

"Yeah don't be jealous my boyfriend is amazing, all the perks none of the commitment. And I don't have to fake headaches because we don't have sex!" Nikki snorted.

"Right, I'm so jealous… at least mine is real." Courtney huffed, and Nikki was glad that she got to her.

"Anyway guy's I'm so glad you agreed to be my brides maids! I wouldn't have it any other way!" Jen cut in before it got ugly. Courtney was her maid of honor after all.

"Hey I like Chase, he's a great guy, and is very deserving of my Jen" Nikki smiled, as she was the one who introduced them back in sophomore year of college. And four years later here they are.

"Yeah, I guess Jen found her 'one.'" Caitlin sighed, and then scowled when Jen and Nikki laughed uproariously.


	2. The bouquet

The ceremony was beautiful, and surprisingly Nikki stood there without fidgeting in her stupid sweetheart cut pastel pink dress. Occasionally, she would shoot a 'get me out of here' look to Micah in the pews, and he would just smile and flash her a thumbs up. Once the wedding was over Chase carried Jen to their Just Married limo and drove off to the reception while everyone threw bird seed in delight. Then the bridesmaids and groomsmen got into their limo's while the rest of the party followed.

Once at the reception hall, the wedding party sat at their table, while the guests went around finding their assigned seats. While dinner was being served, Courtney clinked her fork to her wine glass and stood up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now is the time that I give my speech, so here it is. I never for one second thought that Jen would marry before I did, but here we are now, and I couldn't be happier for my little sister! She's grown into such a beautiful woman and sometimes all I can do is stare at her in awe. She's no longer my clumsy little tomboy sister that I grew up with, she's a college graduate, in school getting her masters degree, sitting before me married to such a wonderful and handsome man and all I can think is 'Mom, Dad, you did a good job.' So please, let's honor my little sister, the former Jennifer Elaine Masterson and now Jennifer Masterson Rhodes!" Jen got up and hugged her older sister with tears in her eyes, as Jen's mother, step-father, father and father's fiancé stood up to join her.

Then is was the best man's turn to stand up, a man Nikki had a very fast paced whirlwind relationship with that lasted for six months and ended horribly. His speech was just as good, albeit funnier than Courtney's, and Nikki couldn't help but laugh. After all the dinner plates were sorted out, Nikki picked at her penne pasta while downing her wine.

"Nikki darling slow down!" Micah whispered in her ear.

"Micah…" Nikki looked him in the eyes and grabbed his hand "Wedding's aren't my thing really, and Justin being the best man… it's a little crazy."

Micah kissed her forehead "I know it is. So let's get your mind off of it! Where is that one lover boy you had in high school! You said he'd be here, I want to see your little high school sweetheart!"

Nikki rolled her eyes and scanned the area for Jonesy. She saw Marissa first, which wasn't too surprising since she was really noticeable. No apparent reason really, she just had a face easily spotted in a crowd. "There, the douche bag in the navy blue suit. With the hair…" Nikki nudged her head.

"Darling, you're going to have to do better than that! You described like half the guys here!" Micah sneered.

"Don't make me point! The table directly behind us and one to the right, he's the one sitting next to the girl in the peach dress and the pumps."

"Well why didn't you say so! He is cute!" Micah laughed, and then looked back at his food.

"Yeah he's not ugly…" Nikki started, still looking in Jonesy's direction until she saw Marissa look up, which made Nikki turn away before either of them saw.

Once dinner was over, Jen and Chase stood up near the stage where the DJ was setting up. "Okay ladies, you all stand here, it's bouquet time!" Jen squealed, as Nikki reluctantly made her way to the front. She knew how it went, the maid of honor was supposed to be the one to catch the bouquet. As long as it wasn't her she was happy. Nikki crossed her arms as Jen got ready to throw the bouquet, watching Courtney intently. Next thing she knew the bouquet passed right in between Courtney's hands and through all the other girls jumping to get it and right into Nikki's arms. Nikki froze up suddenly as she felt all eyes on her, and then backed up, pushing her arms out in front of her and letting the bouquet fall to the ground, where all the women dived towards it. Courtney stood up, her hair mused and her eyeliner a bit smudged, but with the bouquet above her head.

"I got it!" she screamed, as all the girls cheered around her. Nikki slipped away from the chaos and squeezed Micah's hand.

"Girl, you had that!" Micah laughed in her ear.

"Yeah, top ten things I don't want number one is to get married! No sir!" Nikki laughed.

"That sounds like the Nikki I remember…" Jonesy's voice rang out, causing Nikki to jump.

"Oh my God… hey!" Nikki turned around and laughed, hugging Jonesy. Soon after, Marissa came up beside him.

"Hey Nik, you remember Marissa right?"

"Yeah! Hey! You look so good!" Nikki smiled, not quite sure what to say.

"You do too! Is this your boyfriend?" Marissa elbowed in Micah's direction.

"Oh…" Nikki started, almost laughing.

"Yes! Yes I am!" Micah pitched in, putting his arm around Nikki.

"Micah!" Nikki looked at him angrily.

"Yeah, Nikki doesn't want anyone knowing, but I just cannot hold it in any longer!" He smiled.

"Stop! He's my room mate. Not my boyfriend!" Nikki pulled away from him, glaring. Jonesy and Marissa looked around awkwardly.

"I'm gonna get a glass of champagne, anyone else?" Jonesy asked.

"Yes please!" Micah and Nikki said in unison, making the situation more awkward.

"Yeah I'll go with you, to help you carry the glasses!" Marissa smiled, and Jonesy led her toward the bar. Once they got halfway, Nikki saw their heads lean together as if telling secrets. Or talking shit.

"Micah why did you do that!" Nikki hissed.

"I don't know, your ex is here with his girlfriend or whatever, isn't that awkward for you?" Micah hissed back, ignoring the old couple ear hustling behind him.

"NO! Not until you made it awkward! I could not care less about Jonesy! We've been broken up for five years and when we broke up it wasn't because one of us was doing bad things, it was because we realized that it probably wouldn't work if I was going so far away to school. We both came to that decision."

"I'm sorry…" Micah pouted, and Nikki kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, you're my plus one, you can be my pretend boyfriend all you want."

"Good, now it's time for the garter toss, and unlike you, maybe I want to get married soon!" Micah laughed, and made his way toward the stage.


	3. Marissa

After the garter toss, which Micah didn't catch, Micah came back and led Nikki to the dance floor, and Nikki beckoned Caitlin to join.

"Damn girl you are working it in that dress!" Micah smiled, taking Caitlin's hand.

"Aw thank you, you are looking very dapper in that pin stripped suit!" Caitlin smiled.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Caitlin, stealing of gay boyfriends is not allowed!" Nikki winked, and the trio shared in a laugh.

"He came on to me!" Caitlin continued the joke.

"I know, he's been serial cheating on me for the past two years we've been room mates. Sometimes I don't know why I stay!"

"Because you love me!" Micah laughed, twirling Nikki around. "And I cook, clean, and watch girly movies with you. Sometimes I don't know why I stay with you!"

"Ohh do you guys kiss on the lips? My gay ex-boyfriend and I used to kiss on the lips. Then he found a real boyfriend…" Caitlin trailed off.

Micah smiled and grabbed Nikki's face and kissed her square on the lips.

"It's a comfort thing." Nikki stated, "it's not like it means anything, it just feels… comfortable to kiss someone on the lips every once and awhile without tongue when you know it's meaningless."

Micah nodded "Plus, just because I'm not sexually attracted to women doesn't mean I can't appreciate their beauty!"

"And I'm a fag hag!" Nikki laughed.

"Oh, me too!" Caitlin nodded, and then Micah grabbed her and twirled her around.

"Okay queen's, I can feel the eyeliner and foundation sweating right off of me, I need to go to the bathroom!" Nikki smiled, and then squeezed both Caitlin's and Micah's hands before leaving to the powder room. Once inside she stared at herself in the mirror for a good twenty seconds before wiping off the smudges of her eyeliner from her lower lashes. A toilet flushed, and out stepped Marissa.

"Oh! Nikki, hey!" Marissa laughed, examining her own make up in the mirror.

"Well what are the chances!" Nikki laughed, and decided to wash her hands to avoid the awkward situation.

"Look, Nikki, I've been meaning to ask you something…" Marissa started

"Okay Marissa, I've been hoping we'd never have to have this conversation but Jonesy and I have been over for five years, we didn't end on bad terms and neither of us still hold a torch for the other, so can we please not have that conversation! If you two are going to get married you more than have my blessing!" Nikki almost whined, looking into Marissa's eyes.

"Um… no… Jonesy and I have been broken up for about three months… I was just going to ask if when you two broke up did he not make a big deal out of it or was it just me…" Marissa broke eye contact awkwardly.

"Oh my God I'm sorry…" Nikki turned away towards the air dryer, trying to do anything that wouldn't make her feel so weird.

"Don't be! It's just I broke up with Jonesy a couple months after we got invited to this wedding because I realized that Jonesy wasn't the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and it took a wedding invite to see that. And when I broke it off it seemed almost like… he was welcoming it? I mean, I should have been glad it went well but I couldn't help but wonder…"

"Well, I honestly don't know what to say. Jonesy and I broke up three weeks after graduation. We both knew that I got into Queen's University since March of the year we graduated but we were both in denial. Finally, Jonesy came over to my house unannounced while I was packing all my personal belonging's in boxes and it became too hard to deny. We broke up, had sex once last time, and then he kissed me and took off. I would then talk to him sporadically whenever I came back home or either of us would call to see how the other was doing, then he got with you and lost touch with all of us!" Nikki turned around after her little monologue and gave Marissa a sympathetic look.

"Well that makes me feel better!" Marissa laughed, and had a very relieved look on her face. "That's pretty much how it went down between him and I! I broke up with him, we had sex and then kissed and have been best friends ever since!" Marissa laughed and clapped Nikki on the shoulder. "I mean, either way it wouldn't have mattered much, but now I know it's him and not me!"

Nikki let out a nervous chuckle, and then excused herself. "Okay Marissa, it was so nice talking to you but I'm going to get back to Micah!"

"Oh gosh! Nikki! I'm sorry!" Marissa grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving, "Look, please don't think I'm crazy!"

"No I don't think that at all! I just have no more excuses for being in here! I need to get back to Micah before he comes in here looking for me! And don't think he wont!"

"Yeah, I'm so sorry." Marissa then let go, almost ashamed.

"Don't be!" Nikki laughed, and placed her hand on Marissa's shoulder.

"Nikki…" Marissa almost started, then shut up.

"…I have to go…" Nikki half smiled, trying to get away from Marissa. Surprisingly, Marissa didn't stop her once. Nikki got outside the bathrooms and almost to her table when a hand stopped her.

"Well, who is this beautiful lady?" Nikki heard the familiar manly voice rang in, and she turned around.


	4. Justin

"Justin… Hi…" Nikki rolled her eyes, trying not so show any emotion.

"You look great! See, I told you that you would look smoking in a dress!" Justin, Nikki's most recent ex-boyfriend laughed.

"Look, Justin, stop…"

"Nikki! Hey!" Wyatt came up to the pair, noticing Nikki's discomfort.

"Wyatt! Hey you!" Nikki stood up, hugging her best friend.

"Duuuuuuuudes!" Jude laughed, coming up with his arm wrapped around a short and slightly chubby brunette.

"Oh my god! It's a reunion up in here!" Nikki laughed, getting up and shutting Justin out from the trio.

"Dude, dudette, this is my girlfriend Skye." Jude smiled, and Skye waved shyly.

"Yeah I've met her. So Nikki are you with a plus one?" Wyatt laughed.

"Yeah, my gay room mate Micah! He's on the dance floor grooving with Caitlin." Nikki half smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hah, don't worry. I'm here with Marlowe." Wyatt smirked, gesturing towards Marlowe on the dance floor dancing with some man he's never seen before.

"Yeah I suppose that makes two of us here with our supposed best friends." Nikki laughed, watching Marlowe dance with a man she knew from school named Preston. Justin was still lurking behind her, although not as close. "Justin can I help you?" Nikki questioned him.

"I just wanted to ask for the next slow dance…" Justin stated. And, as if on queue, the next song was a slow song. Justin held his hand out and Nikki reluctantly took it, sending a pleading look to her friends.

"Go for it…" Wyatt stated, and Skye and Jude nodded, making their way to the dance floor. Micah saw Nikki and decided to grab Caitlin as his partner.

Nikki placed her head on Justin's shoulder and sighed. "What are you doing Justin?"

"Dancing with a beautiful girl…" Justin smiled, and kissed Nikki on the side of her head.

"No, really. When we were together you couldn't get rid of me fast enough… and now?"

"I've always thought you were beautiful…" Justin whispered in her ear, almost rendering Nikki defenseless.

_Straighten up Nikki, get some resolve!_ Nikki squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep Justin's advances out of her mind.

"Excuse me sir, can I cut in?" Someone rang in, and Nikki looked up, almost relieved until she saw who was asking.


	5. Chasing Cars

"Um…" Justin slowly pushed Nikki away and stared at the man he's never seen before.

"Justin this is my friend Jonesy, and you have a question to answer." Nikki smiled innocently at Justin, who's eyes shifted from Nikki to the stranger.

\ "And I just really need to talk to her… it cant wait, I hope you understand" Jonesy flashed his million dollar smile at Justin.

"Yeah… sure…" Justin backed off as Nikki moved closer to the other man.

"Jonesy you didn't have to do that…"

"That guy looked like some sort of creep! Like a predator! I didn't see Micah rushing to save you so I decided to."

Nikki tried to find Micah, but only caught a glimpse of him dancing with Caitlin at the exact opposite end of the dance floor. "I guess he didn't see me…" Nikki smiled pensively, keeping as much of a distance from Jonesy as she could while still slow dancing with him. Although she was glad he saved her from one awkward situation, she was upset that she was placed in another. _Why couldn't have been any other song!_ Nikki screamed in her head. Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars was 'their' song, afterall.\

"Well good thing I was there to rescue you." Jonesy laughed awkwardly, and Nikki realized he probably noticed the distance she put between them.

"I honestly don't know who's company I would prefer!" Nikki teased, and shortened the distance until she could place her head on his chest. He was still too tall for her to be able to put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Jonesy mused.

"Because it takes a predator to know one!" Nikki laughed. Jonesy then stomped on her foot. "Ouch!"

"Sorry… it was an accident!" Jonesy smirked, and buried his face in Nikki's up-do.

"Whoa! Watch it! Jen paid good money for this hairstyle!" Nikki pushed his face off with her head and laughed, then looked up at Jonesy whimsically.

"Nikki…" Jonesy looked back down on her.

"Th-the songs over…" Nikki stuttered, and pulled away as she saw Micah and Caitlin walking toward her. She almost got away, but Jonesy pulled her back toward him.

"No…" he started…

* * *

_A/N: Bunny, it wasn't supposed to be Jonesy, but after reading the last chapter i realize that's who i geared it towards, and it just would not make sense for it to be anyone else unless i changed the chapter :]_


	6. Pride

"Look, Nikki, just five minutes of your time!" Jonesy pleaded.

Nikki opened her mouth and then closed it as she felt another hand closed on her other wrist.

"Nikki! I'm sorry, when I looked last you were dancing with Justin…" Micah claimed.

"Wait…" Nikki turned her head to face him. "You saw me dancing with Justin and didn't rescue me!"

"I thought that's what you wanted?" Micah questioned, looking confused.

Nikki's face softened as she shook her head. "No…" she half whispered, and turned back to Jonesy. "Okay, five minutes." Nikki gave in, and only looked back at Micah once while Jonesy led her away.

"Wow… what was that all about?" Caitlin asked.

"Justin was Nikki's old beau… I saw them on the dance floor and I thought she wanted to dance with him so I decided not to cock block, but I guess I should have."

"Oh, it's not your fault! Girls are so confusing!" Caitlin smiled at him

"Yeah but come on, I'm a flaming queen! I should have picked up on Nikki's distress before Jonesy did."

"Oh, it's all my fault!" Caitlin squealed. "You weren't paying attention to her because you were paying attention to me!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I was paying attention to the hottie serving hor'derves at nine o'clock!"

"Oh… wow he's cute…" Caitlin agreed.

"Yeah and my spidey senses are telling me he's not quite straight."

"Yeah… mine too…" Caitlin smiled, then dropped it as she saw that Micah was focused on Jonesy and Nikki, who were standing about twenty yards away and in a seemingly deep conversation. "I wonder what they're talking about…" she asked.

"Yeah me too…" Micah pouted, not noticing the scowling Justin standing almost directly behind him.


	7. The Talk

Jonesy led Nikki by the wrist off of the dance floor. "Wait!" Nikki pulled back, and then shot a glance at Micah before taking her heels off. "Damn things…" She let Jonesy continue to lead her until they reached the foyer.

"You need to be careful." Jonesy said once they were out of earshot of the rest of the party.

"Excuse me?" Nikki blinked, being taken back. Top ten things she didn't expect him to say that was on the list.

"That guy… I had my eye on him after I cut in, and he was watching us like a crazy person. The kids not alright." Jonesy's face was still fixed toward the reception.

Nikki pursed her lips and nodded her head. "Okay. Well Jonesy, I have my big girl panties on and I appreciate your concern but I can take care of myself. That 'creep' happens to be my ex boyfriend, so if that's all I think I'll join my date." Nikki slipped her shoes back on and turned around, but Jonesy grabbed a hold of her wrist again. "Okay, now I'm starting to think you're the creep."

"Wait… Hold on."

"Jonesy what are you doing? I can't read minds."

"I'm sorry…" Jonesy looked down at Nikki and she saw something in his eyes she didn't remember ever seeing.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong" Nikki huffed and crossed her arms, moving her shoulder in between her and Jonesy.

"Yeah I did everything wrong…"

"Jonesy are you okay? Why did you even bring me over here?" Nikki softened and furrowed her brows, looking genuinely concerned.

"Sorry I'm just going through it with my break up with Marissa and all… I don't really know what I drug you over here for. I think I just wanted to talk to you. Is that weird?" Jonesy laughed a little, and then looked into Nikki's face.

"A little" Nikki laughed, "now come on before Justin 'goes crazy'" Nikki said in air quotes, leading Jonesy by the wrist towards Micah.

"Hm your make up's smudged, what were you two doing?" Micah laughed and elbowed Jonesy.

"You're so ridiculous!" Nikki quipped, as Micah put his arm around her back and led her towards the table. "Wait…" Nikki looked back at Jonesy, but saw his back was turned as he was chatting with Wyatt, Jude and Caitlin.

"Hm?" Micah asked.

"Um, nothing." Nikki smiled, shaking her head "nothing…"

"So dish girl! What did he want to talk to you about!"

"You know… I don't even think he really knew." Nikki didn't look back again, but if she did she would have seen Jonesy's eyes following her.


	8. My Fathers Eyes

Jen faked a smile as she danced with Robbie and her little sister, while watching Nikki and Jonesy walk from out of the foyer. "There better not be drama at my wedding..." she grumbled.

"What was that?" Chase said from behind her, causing her to jump.

"Nothing baby!" Jen laughed, turning away from her step brother and half sister.

"Darling when are we serving the cake?" Chase asked while eyeing the three tier vanilla cake on the table.

"We just ate dinner! Let our guests dance!"

"We ate dinner an hour ago! Baabeee!" Chase whined, his blue puppy dog eyes glistening.

"Calm down." Jen laughed, watching Jude, Wyatt, Caitlin and Jonesy approach her.

"Nice wedding brah!"

"Yeah Jen it's so pretty! And the cake! Wow!" Caitlin smiled, while staring at all the decorations.

"Yeah Jen you really outdid yourself this time!" Wyatt mused.

"Jonesy man, where's Marissa!" Chase said trying to join in on the conversation.

"Oh she's..." Jonesy smiled awkwardly, looking around "...over there..." he pointed, as everyones eyes followed.

"Oh..." Caitlin blinked, as she saw Marissa dancing with some man she's never seen before, and being a little more than friendly.

"We arent together anymore... long story... anyway happy day, beautiful wedding sis... Yeah... I'm gonna go over here..." Jonesy smiled, walking toward the champagne table. The rest stood around uneasily.

"What were him and Nikki talking about?" Jen said, breaking the silence.

"I dont know I was wondering the same thing!" Caitlin whispered.

"Anyway dudes, where's the honeymoon!" Jude laughed as Skye walked up to him and slid her arm around him.

"Paris! The city of love!" Jen laughed, and Chase kissed her cheek.

"Spending two weeks in Paris!" He nodded.

"Gosh Jen I'm so happy for you! EEEEEEEEEEE! PARIS!" Caitlin squeeled, and Jen joined her as the guys and Skye plugged their ears.

"All right it's time for the father/daughter dance!" The DJ came in over the speakers, as Amy Grant's song My Fathers Eyes came on. The crowd cleared the floor as Jen's father went to meet her, and the two shared in a dance as everyone watched and cheered on. 


	9. Red Apples

Nikki smiled wistfully as she heard the DJ announce over the microphone that it was time for the father daughter dance and watched as everyone cleared the floor. "Micah doll, I have to go to the bathroom..." She told her friend, but then glancing over her shoulder saw that he was busy talking to one of the servicemen. She rolled her eyes and politely walked through the crowd to the foyer, and then the hall, taking one last look before she snuck out the door and rummaged through her purse, pulling out her Red Apple softpack and shaking out a cigarette, while simultaneously striking her lighter, which failed to light. "Come on stupid thing!" Nikki mummbled.

"Need a light, m'lady?" She heard, while hearing a lighter click. Nikki lit her cigarette and looked up at Justin, who was pulling a pack of Marborol Menthol Lights out og his tuxedo pocket "you know, smoking is a filthy habit" he smiled, while lighting his own.

"Yeah, I curse the day I met the asshole who got me doing it..." Nikki laughed.

"Whoa whoa! I remember Jen deliberately saying 'no drama at my wedding' at her rehersal!" Justin smiled.

"Mmmm..." Nikki mumbled while taking a drag.

"So who's that tall guy with the hair, he's pretty handsome, no?" Justin asked.

"That's Jonesy, he's no one..."

"Are you in love with him?" Justin joked.

Nikki looked up at him with a shocked face, and then shook her head "No..." then she scoffed "Nooo..." she added, dragging out her o's.

"Well, do you have a lovah?" He smiled out of the side of his mouth.

"Hm I fail to see where that's any of your business!" Nikki raised her eyebrows at him.

"Hey man, just making conversation! It's what we filthy smokers do on our smoke breaks!"

"Well, then to answer your question, yes..."

"...I have ten..." Justin finished for her, causing Nikki to choke on the inhale, before remembering that that was the first line she ever said to Justin when they first met. "And then I say, 'ten lucky guys, how can I ever compete!'"

"And then I throw up..." Nikki laughed to herself, then looked at her cigarette which was almost to the filter.

"Slow down champ, this isnt a race!" Justin smiled, "You do know that every cigarette you smoke there goes eight minutes of your life!"

"Good!" Nikki smiled as she put her cig out "Then you'll die long before I do! Praise the Lord!"

"Hey, no drama remember!" Justin rolled his eyes before putting his own out.

"Oh you didn't hear! Jen added in a clause 'no drama at my wedding unless one ex decides to follow another out to smoke and badgers her!" Nikki smiled "Now come on let's go back in, I'm sure it's almost time to serve the cake and top ten things I don't need is people asking me what we were doing out here."

"Right, that would be horrible!" Justin said sarcastically, and then followed Nikki's lead. 


End file.
